


Ring

by thisisAdriver



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisAdriver/pseuds/thisisAdriver





	Ring

他就知道，他就知道迟早会有这么一天的。

他的主唱摇着屁股含住他射给他的东西故意向外一下一下的松，他底下那张嘴跟他上面的那张嘴一样的湿软紧热。

而现在这张嘴正一张一张的慢慢吐出他一整晚的劳动成果，润滑剂打出的白沫子和奶色偏黄一点的精液从褶皱里迫不及待的流出来，沿着他的囊袋流到前面的毛发里，甚至爬上他已经什么都吐不出来（如果再继续操他的话，也许会像以前一样失禁也说不定）的软下去阴茎前端。

他的小个子翘着红通通的屁股向他的队长不断沉下腰画圈，故意把他含不住的液体在灯光下淫靡的样子摆个他看，上半身却用肩抵着床，手指拨弄着自己的乳头。

不知道是因为天生的敏感或者是这十几年的丰富经验，再或者是近期不断的揉弄刺激，不断用后穴获得的高潮，他的乳头又大又挺稍一摩擦就硬的发痒发疯，他自己揉弄，甚至扣掐了半晚的性爱，还是解不了这好像从乳房（尽管他不是女人，但他经常觉得自己像最淫荡的女人一样渴望着他的吉他手的操弄，最渴望的是他的后穴，第二渴望的就是他的乳头）深处伸出来的瘙痒。

他变着调的呻吟，用他最得意最婉转的声音，想打动他的吉他手，现在，他一整晚的努力快有结果了。

“给我，既然你非要这么骚浪，我怎么敢拒绝你的心愿！”

TAKA从枕头底下抓出他一早准备好的冲孔器和乳环，塞给TORU，翻身把自己的胸递到他的手里。

“你看它多硬啊，都不用候场准备”，TAKA用硬挺滚烫的乳头蹭TORU的手心，同时伸手抓住他身下那一根同样硬挺滚烫的阴茎，他激动的全身都在小幅度发抖。

他们说好TAKA的界限就在穿孔之前，怎么纹身纹在哪里都被允许（虽然他纹在大腿根部甚至临近性器侧边的纹身结束后，被TORU惩罚性的做了三天，很痛，但是爽比痛多太多了，他吉他手的阴茎在刻在自己阴茎旁边的后穴进进出出，光是这个画面TAKA就觉得自己要射了），但是不再身体上打孔穿环是TORU对自己主唱的底线。

果然一如既往，他的底线又一次被主唱蛮横的打破，没有人能抵挡住TAKA完全打开身体的放浪勾引，尤其是他捧着乳头凝视着TORU，性爱的红潮还没有从他脸上退去，嘴唇上啃咬吸吮的齿痕明显，他就用这样的脸迷离的眼神说，“给我一个标记吧，你亲手，难道你要让我去找别人来穿吗？”

现在他才认真去看他的主唱准备的乳环，从穿孔固定作用的金属细圈两端猛然拉宽的环面上，刻着“ITS NOT ENOUGHT”和“LET ME ALIVE”。

他感受着手下身躯的颤抖，把那颗红通通的小东西固定在卡扣里，却不能按下去，他的主唱轻轻笑了，手上又流连撸动捏了他的性器一把，抽手盖在他的手指上，按了下去。

TORU好像听到了整个宇宙都咔哒一声，紧接着又一声。  
全世界寂静无声，他的耳边凑上来一句话，来自他的主唱。

“你属于我了，山下亨，跟我一起”  
“万劫不复吧”


End file.
